Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, also known as Starla & the Jewel Riders in the export version, is a 1990s American animated series that is the subject of this Wikia. It also inspired the later Avalon: Web of Magic. Plot Premise " DVD cover art]] ]] The magic kingdom of Avalon has been a place of peace and serenity for many generations, and the realm with all its diverse peoples and creatures has prospered under the protection of the good wizard Merlin. But now the threat of darkness is looming as an eviil force emerges to take control all the magic of the kingdom for her own purposes. For the first time in a thousand years, Avalon is in growing danger... ) vs Evil (Kale)]] Now, with Merlin gone, Princess Gwenevere (also known as Starla) and her friends, Fallon and Tamara, must stand up to the terrible powers of Lady Kale and later Morgana. The young heroines, aided by the young knights of The Pack, need to use their Enchanted Jewels (Gwen's Sun Stone, Fallon's Moon Stone, and Tamara's Heart Stone) to deliver Avalon from evil. Can goodness and friendship triumph over dark magic? Themes "|left]] Throughout the series, the girls and their animal friends learn lessons, experience romance and ride into courageous adventures as they explore their fantastic world and oppose evil. The importance of friendship is a key theme in all of our stories. Having distinctive Enchanted Jewels visually signifies the friendship bond between a youngster and his or her animal friend. The underlying truth of the meaning and value of friends, destiny, and accepting responsibility are expressed in the Friendship Ring, a special and revered ceremony commemorating the bonding of a young person and an animal friend. This philosophy is the major theme in the series as the Enchanted Jewels encourage teamwork. Season one storyline Princess Gwenevere's jealous aunt Lady Kale, the evil Princess of Avalon, obtains the powerful Dark Stone and attempts to gain control of the Crown Jewels – seven mystic stones which bind the magic of the kingdom to good. Kale plans to use their magic to turn Avalon into a dark realm and rule it forever. After the good wizard Merlin refuses to give her the key to the Jewel Box in which the Crown Jewels are stored and scatters the jewels all across kingdom and beyond, she casts him into the Wild Magic. Merlin’s three teenage students known as the Jewel Riders must save their kingdom and rescue their mentor. Gwen, Fallon and Tamara embark on a great quest as they search for these seven lost stones to get them secured before Kale can steal them, and in the end defeat the witch so the banished Merlin can return. Season two storyline The Jewel Riders' have won against Kale, but the joyous occasion is spoiled when it turns out Merlin remains trapped inside the Wild Magic. Morever, Kale is unexpectedly returned to existence and she meets an also newly-revived ancient wizard – the legendary dark sorceress Morgana. Together, the two witches hatch a plan to gain enough magic to finally destroy Merlin and conquer Avalon. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders discover that having the Crown Jewels tuned to their own Enchanted Jewels has given them greater powers. The second season begins the quest for the Wizard Jewels, magic jewels of the ancient Wizards that can return either Morgana or Merlin to Avalon. In a race against the sinister duo, the Jewel Riders must learn how to use their new magic and get the stones first for the goodness to prevail. The girls have to bring back Merlin and make sure that the evildoing of Kale and Morgana would never again trouble their kingdom. Episodes There are two seasons, each with 13 episodes. The first season (originally aired 1995-1996) begins with "Jewel Quest, Part I", and the second one (1996-1997) with "Morgana". Characters Credits and cast Development Fandom See also * Avalon: Web of Magic * List of episodic characters (first season) * List of episodic characters (second season) * List of songs External links * The original Amazin' Adventures website * The Jewel Riders Archive * Internet Movie Database entry * TV Tropes article * Wikipedia article Category:Main